


Love

by endspiel



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Feelings Realization, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endspiel/pseuds/endspiel
Summary: He wondered if Kai had realised it already, what this thing between them was, and just hadn't dared to call it by its name yet.
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Love

“You're so fucking gorgeous”, Julian whispered against heated skin. He let his lips trail over lean muscle, dispersing chaste kisses along the way, before leaning close to the other one's face, tenderly stroking a thumb over angular, sharp, _perfect_ cheekbones.

Kai was laying beneath him, trousled hair, heavy lidded eyes, lips half open and still red from playful biting and passionate kissing, slowly regaining his normal breathing pattern. 

A beautiful, beautiful mess.

“You should be forbidden, looking like this”, Julian murmured and leaned down, gently nibbling on the other one's earlobe. His name escaped Kai's lips then, an urgent plea mere minutes ago, but now a soft sigh, like a quiet, delicate prayer. “Jule...” Julian smiled, turning his head to kiss Kai's cheek, his temple, his forehead, before he lay down next to him. 

“You okay?”, he whispered.

Kai nodded, eyes now fully closed. “Mhm.”

“Tired?”

Kai mumbled something incoherent, turning into Julian's side, so that he could bury his face in Julian's neck, letting out a content sigh. Julian felt something inside him soften then, a sudden rush of affection surging through him, so different from the rushes of heat and passion and _want_, that had been in its place before, but no less intense.

He loved him, he realised.

God, he did.

They had never really talked about what exactly they were. Best friends with benefits, only that it was so much more than friendship to them, and so much more than sex. Now he could name it, couldn't he? He wondered if Kai had realised it already, what this thing between them was, and just hadn't dared to call it by its name yet.

Love was a big word, after all. Important, strong.

And oh so accurate.

“You're thinking”, Kai mumbled, dowsily, interrupting his musings.

Julian huffed out a quiet, fond laugh. “Yeah, that happens sometimes.” 

“Tell me?” 

Julian considered. 

He thought about their shared laughs, their shared clothes, their shared beds. 

He thought about stolen glances, when they were in public, and about lingering gazes, when they were alone. 

He thought about hands and lips brushing against each other, bodies fitting together, lingering touches, tender, hasty, delicate, fervent. Always seeking each other out, always searching, always finding.

_Love_, it echoed in his mind, in his heart. _Love, love, love_.

“Just us”, he finally said. “You, me. You know.” 

Kai was quiet, and Julian already thought that he'd fallen asleep, but then he looked up, green eyes open and honest and mesmerising. 

“Yes”, he said, admitted, _promised_. “I _do_ know.”


End file.
